This invention relates to a method for processing finely ground metals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for cold pressing finely ground metals.
During the past two decades, the metallurgical industry has experienced a dramatic increase in growth, such being attributed in large measure to the demanding requirements imposed by interterrestial travel and structural needs.
Heretofore, a wide variety of processing techniques have been utilized to meet these needs. Thus, for example, the sophisticated technologies which embraces the design and fabrication of metallic objects may utilize mechanical shaping or, perhaps, liquefied metals as a vehicle for obtaining a desired metallic configuration. Unfortunately, these technologies have not proven completely satisfactory in that large investments are required from both an equipment energy and practical standpoint, and skilled artisans are deemed essential to obtention of reliability. Moreover, studies have revealed that in effective shaping of metals by means of a conventional heating process the major cost factor arises from maintaining required temperature tolerances during formation. Failure to satisfy such critera often results in the fabrication of brittle objects which are not suited for structural or mechanical applications wherein they commonly encounter stress conditions.